El hermano mayor de Sarada
by NenuxBiit
Summary: Como sería la vida de Sarada si tuviera un Hermano mayor, con el cual convivir y sobrellevar el "abandono" de su Padre


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los use para crear esta historia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era una tranquila mañana en la casa Uchiha, eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana, por lo cual solo un joven pelirrosa se encontraba despierto en la cocina, el día de hoy tenía una misión y necesitaba estar preparado; tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible comenzó a preparar el desayuno, moviéndose ágilmente por la cocina comenzó a preparar unas tostadas y algo de jugo pues no tenía tiempo para hacer algo más complicado

Bueno, por el momento será suficiente- mencionó para después dirigirse a la habitación de su Madre

Al tocar la puerta escucho la suave voz de su Madre indicándole que podía pasar

Ohayo, Ka-San, ¿Haz dormido bien?- pregunto con una sonrisa

Ohayo, Souta, claro que dormí bien, en un momento bajo a hacer el desayuno- dijo Sakura mientras acababa de cepillar su cabello

No te preocupes Ka-San, ya prepare algo de desayuno y venía a avisarle, ademas hoy tengo mision-

Oh, muchas Gracias Cariño, ¿Tardara mucho la Misión? Recuerda tu promesa hacia Sarada- dijo la pelirrosa

Claro que la recuerdo, la Misión no tomara más que un par de horas, asi que volveré a tiempo, además el dobe me acompañara-

Esta bien- susurro- Ve y despierta a tu hermana y avisale- comentó para después salir de la habitación

Al salir de la habitación de su Madre se dio cuenta que su hermana menor también se dirigía al comedor, la cual al verlo corrió hacia el y lo abrazo

Ohayo, Ni-San, estoy lista para el entrenamiento- comentó feliz

Lo siento Sarada, pero tengo una mision, así que tendremos que posponer un poco el entrenamiento- dijo para después golpear levemente la frente de Sarada con sus dedos índice y medio, justo como su Padre lo hacía o eso decía su Madre- Cuando vuelva, lo prometo

¿Como se que esta vez cumpliras?, siempre dices lo mismo y después no cumples- mencionó molesta la azabache Sobandose la frente-

Vamos no digas eso, hoy si entrenaremos, la Misión solo tomara un par de horas y si usamos el Hiraishin del Dobe será más rápido- sonrió mientras abrazaba a Sarada- Ahora bajemos a desayunar- comentó para después inclinarse y Sarada subiese a su espalda y comenzaron a bajar

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio como era normal, cuando este término y la familia comenzó a levantar los platos de la mesa, alguien abrió de un portazo y entro, para los Uchihas ya era normal la escadalosa entrada del Uzumaki

Teme, vamos o se hará tarde- grito con una sonrisa zorruna, el chico peliazul

Usuratonkachi, cuantas veces te debo decir que no entres así a una casa ajena- susurro secamente el pelirrosa

Como sea, ¿Nos vamos?- dijo mientras señalaba la puerta

Esta bien, espera afuera, voy por mis cosas-

Date prisa Dattebane- grito para después salir

Sakura y Sarada reían de la actitud de ambos chicos, a Sarada el peliazul le agradaba pero tenía una actitud similar al Baka de Boruto, lo cual me ponía los pelos de punta, mientras que a Sakura le divertía pues ambos chicos tenían las mismas actitudes y la misma extraña amistad que sus Padres.

Fue cuestión de un par de minutos para que Souta bajara y se dirigiera a la puerta con ambas Uchihas a sus espaldas

Vuelve pronto- dijo Sarada

Ten cuidado Cariño- dijo Sakura para después abrazarlo

Lo prometo- dijo con una sonrisa para después soltar a su Madre y despeinar un poco a su hermana, luego de eso el y Akihiro comenzaron a correr hacia las puertas de la aldea.

Mientras los dos chicos se perdían entre los aldeanos, las dos Uchihas seguían en el marco de la puerta de entrada

El, estará ¿Verdad? - pregunto la azabache

Claro que si, el lo prometió y yo te prometo a ti que el estará ahí y recibirá tus notas y reconocimiento muy orgulloso de ti- respondió Sakura para luego entrar a la casa

Solo, desearía que el que estuviera fuese Tou-San y no Nii-San- dijo quedamente mientras giraba sobre sus talones y posaba su vista en la fotografía que estaba en la repisa, en la cual aparecian su Padre, su Madre y su Hermano de tres años y ella aún en brazos de su Madre- Espero que algún día podamos estar asi-

Después de eso Sarada fue a su habitación para preparar las cosas que llevaría a la Academia; el día de hoy comenzaria su último año en la Academia, y como era costumbre se entregarían las notas más altas del último ciclo y un reconocimiento al primer lugar en notas y prácticas el cual obviamente era para ella, Sarada tenía muy en claro que un buen Shinobi no sólo debe de preparar su cuerpo también debía preparar su mente y por ello, Sarada se la pasaba estudiando en sus momentos de ocio.

Una vez estuvo en su habitación tomó su mochila y metió un par de libretas y su lapicera, al ser el primer día después de un mes de vacaciones no verían demasiado.

La Azabache dejó su mochila de lado y se tiro en la cama

Por favor, Nii-San, no faltes- susurro

Para ella era algo importante y ya que su Padre no estaba, ella se refugiaba en su hermano mayor, el siempre estaba para ella, la ayudaba en el entrenamiento y le explicaba si tenía problemas en la Academia, además el la alentó a cumplir sus sueños, para Sarada su hermano era perfecto, era un excelente Shinobi, un gran estudiante, un genio reconocido en la aldea, una persona ejemplar además de un buen hijo y un aún más genial hermano mayor

Nii-San- sonrió Sarada recordando a su hermano- Si el lo prometió lo cumplirá, o al menos eso espero- dijo tristemente pues últimamente Souta solo le daba largas a pasar tiempo con ella.

La joven Uchiha se levantó y tomó sus cosas, bajo a la Sala donde seguramente estaría su Madre y una vez ahí habló

Ka-San, es hora de que me vaya o se hará tarde, recuerda que la reunión es a la una treinta- mencionó para después dirigirse a la salida

Esta bien, Cariño yo iré un rato al hospital y de ahí pasaré a la reunión, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

No, esta bien, quiero pensar un poco, nos vemos en la reunion- dijo para después correr a la salida- Matta ne-

Ten cuidado- grito Sakura

Después de salir de su casa la azabache comenzó a caminar rumbo a la academia, después de unos minutos de caminata se encontró con la chica que solía convivir aparte de su familia

Hola Sarada- saludo la Akimichi

Hola Chouchou-

Sabes creo, que le gusto a un chico- susurro emocionada la morena- Si tan solo supiera que lo nuestro es imposible- dramatizo

En serio, Chouchou la verdad es que tu crees que la mitad de la población masculina de la aldea esta enamorada de ti- se burló la azabache mientras acomodaba sus gafas- Mejor sigamos caminando, no quiero llegar tarde

Vamos, entonces- suspiro rendida la Akimichi

En el transcurso de cinco minutos las dos chicas llegaron al Salón de clases que se les asignó y tomaron su lugar, casi al final del aula

Cuatro ojos- saludo un Rubio mientras pasaba por su lado y se sentaba adelante de ella

Tch, idiota, sigues molesto porque mis calificaciones obviamente fueron mejor que las tuyas- mencionó con una sonrisa burlona danzando en sus labios

Apenas fueron unas décimas de diferencia, corriste con suerte cosa que no pasará este año- dijo Boruto levantándose de su asiento encarando a la Uchiha

Problemático- susurro adormílado el Nara

Tranquilos chicos- susurro Sumire- No hay por que discutir, ambos son muy buenos- finalizó con una sonrisa

En ese momento Aburame Shino hizo su entrada y los mando a su lugar

Bien, demos inicio a la clase- dijo pero ninguno de los chicos prestaba atención- Ni mis alumnos me escuchan- susurro

Después de eso las cosas transcurrieron de forma normal, o al menos lo más normal que un día en la Academia Ninja podría transcurrir.

A la hora de almuerzo mientras todos los chicos conversaban animadamente, Sarada estaba pensativa, ella quería creer en su Nii-San, además porque se preocupaba tanto no era la primera ni la ultima Junta de este tipo en la que estaría, entonces porque estaba tan tensa, pues porque mientras los otros Padres estarían aquí con sus hijos apoyándolos y animandolos, su Padre se encontraba vaya a saber Kami-Sama donde, los otros chicos usaban están juntas para presumir lo que sus Padres hacían o hicieron mientras ella solo estaba en una esquina viendo, pero este año no, este año invitó a su hermano, un excelente Shinobi de la aldea, ella presumirá a su hermano tanto como no lo hizo los últimos años con su Padre. Una razón infantil, bueno si lo era pero el Baka de Boruto, presumió por todos lados que su Padre vendría a felicitarlo y fue en ese momento en que su orgullo Uchiha se activo y se dijo a su misma que no perdería con el tonto cabeza de tornillo

Sarada dio un pequeño salto en su lugar al ver una mano que se interpuso en su campo de visión, buscó al dueño de esa mano y se dio cuenta que era Chouchou

¿Sucede algo? -pregunto la azabache algo ida

Shino-Sensei pidió que volviéramos al aula en unos minutos la Junta dara inicio-

Tan pronto-

¿Te sientes mal? -

Mi Nii-San aún no habrá vuelto- penso- No pasa nada, vamos al salón- se puso de pie y de reojo observó la puerta esperando que Souta cruzara

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannaro- grito un pelirrosa mientras mandaba a volar de un puñetazo a uno de sus atacantes

Kage Bunsh... -

Para Dobe, no gastes chakra- interrumpió Souta- son solo unos pocos, no creo necesario gastar energía inutilmete- comentó pausadamente mientras seguía peliando con uno de los bandidos. El Uchiha salto y se posicionó en una rama y comenzó a hacer sellos de manera rápida- Sabes que hacer Dobe- sonrió torcidamente

Claro Teme- dijo y de un salto se posicionó al lado del pelirrosa y comenzó a hacer sellos también

Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu/ Fuuton Daitoppa- gritaron al mismo tiempo, uniendo sus Justus acabando con todos los atacantes

Hmp, y no querías usar chakra ttebane-

No es lo mismo y lo sabes Dobe-

A quien le dices Dobe, Teme-

No me digas Teme, Dobe-

Teme-

Dobe-

Teme-

Dob... Espera ¿Que hora es?- pregunto

Porque ¿Tienes una cita? -pregunto burlón

Claro que no Idiota, la reunión de los chicos, eso me preocupa-

Es la una de la tarde y la reunión es...

A la una treinta, tenemos media hora para llegar a la aldea y estamos a cincuenta minutos si corremos-

Entonces, deja de hablar y comienza a correr ttebane- grito Akihiro

Souta comenzó a correr hasta posicionarse al lado del peliazul pero aún a toda su velocidad no llegarían, después de diez minutos corriendo Akihiro se detuvo de la nada

¿Que haces Dobe? -pregunto fastidiado Souta

Usemos el Hiraishin- dijo mientras Souta se golpeaba en la frente

No pudiste decirlo antes, rápido úsalo, transportarnos a la aldea-

Esta bien, pon tu mano en mi hombro- comentó y el Uchiha así lo hizo- Hiraishin no jutsu- susurro para desaparecer

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bienvenidos sean todos el día de hoy entregaremos algunos reconocimientos a sus hijos y a los Senseis por el buen trabajo realizado el año anterior- dijo el Hokage

Unas cuantas bancas atrás se encontraban ambas féminas del Clan Uchiha, una con expresión Serena y la otra algo preocupada

Aún no llega- susurro la azabache

Tranquila, el estará- consoló Sakura a su hija

No lo creo, ya es tarde, en unos momentos comenzarán a entregar los reconocimientos a los alumnos y el no esta- volvió a susurrar molesta

Pero, estoy yo, así que calmate- sonrió la pelirrosa

No digo que sea malo, solo...

Bien comencemos con los reconocimientos a los alumnos- interrumpió Naruto y Sarada se tenso- Comenzaremos con los mejores alumnos del año en cuestión academica, en tercer lugar: Yamanaka Inojin- dijo y el chico se acercó a el mientras sus Padres se ponían de pie y aplaudían- Felicidades- le entregó el reconocimiento e invitó a la familia Yamanaka a tomar lugar con el en el escenario- Bien en Segundo lugar tenemos a Uzumaki Boruto- mencionó con una sonrisa orgullosa, le entregó el reconocimiento y ofreció un lugar a su familia- Y para finalizar en primer lugar tenemos a Uchiha Sarada-

Sarada se levantó triste con su Madre a sus espaldas y justo cuando pasaron por la puerta esta se abrió y se dejó ver a Souta algo cansado, el cual rápidamente tomó lugar junto a su Madre y camino detrás de su hermana la cual había cambiado su expresión completamente y ahora estaba feliz

Felicidades Sarada- Chan- mencionó Naruto entregándole el Reconocimieto

Arigatou Nanadaime-Sama- Tomó el reconocimiento y camino hacia su familia una vez enfrente de ellos le extendió el Reconocimieto a su Hermano el cual no dudó y lo tomó sonriente

Estoy muy orgulloso- susurro tomado asiento- Lamento la demora, algo se salió de control- mencionó mientras recordaba a el peliazul, el cual, en un fallo de cálculos los dejó en la frontera de la aldea para después volverlos a transportar al bosque en el que estaban de ahí al monte Hokage y al final en la Academia Ninja y el tiempo restante el se la paso golpeando al Uzumaki por "Dobe"- Es lo malo de que el Dobe deje sellos del Hiraishin en todos lados- pensó

Lo que importa es que estas aqui- susurro

Después de eso Naruto continuó entregando más premios y reconocimientos por el esfuerzo de los chicos; una vez terminada la Junta se ofreció una pequeña comida en la Academia a la cual todos estaban invitados.

La comida término si ningún inconveniente y con todas las familias satisfechas por el día de hoy, así que entradas las Seis treinta la familia Uchiha decidió retirarse.

El camino a la casa Uchiha fue silencioso, una vez dentro de casa cada uno se dirigió a su habitación a descanzar.

Sarada ya en su habitación tomó una ducha y una vez cambiada salió por la ventana y se dirigió al techo, una vez ahí tomó asiento y se poso a ver las estrellas y a disfrutar la fría brisa

Disfrutando el clima- dijeron a sus espaldas, volteo y se encontró a su hermano

Solo pienso- sonrió

Lamento la tardanza así que en modo de disculpa te traje esto- menciono y le extendió una caja mediana de color rojo

Sobornandome- sonrió burlona a lo cual Souta le regreso la sonrisa

¿Tan obvio es? - dijo soltando una carcajada

Despues lo abrire- mencionó dejando la baja de lado

Esta bien, ¿Que sucede? - pregunto sentándose a su lado

¿Porque Tou-San no está aquí? ¿Porque nunca viene en Navidad? ¿O en mi cumpleaños?, sabes la verdad es que ni siquiera recuerdo su voz- dijo tristemente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas- ¿Es acaso que no le importó? ¿Que puede ser más importante que pasar tiempo con su familia? - pregunto llorando tenía tanto guardandose esos sentimientos que ya no lo podía ocultar, le dolía demasiado el que su Padre nunca estuviese en casa

Lo se, durante años yo pensé lo mismo- mencionó Souta limpiando las lágrimas de Sarada- Pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que aunque no lo parezca lo que hace Tou-San fuera de la aldea es muy importante, no digas que no le importas, porque si le importas y demasiado, nosotros tres le importamos mucho-

¿Como estas tan seguro?- pregunto Sarada un poco más calmada

La prueba esta en que nunca esta aquí, el se la pasa allá afuera evitando que los enemigos lleguen a la aldea, acabando con cualquier amenaza que atente contra nuestra seguridad, el sacrifica su tiempo en familia para que todos en la aldea puedan descansar agusto- finalizó con una sonrisa

Nunca, nunca lo pensé asi-

No pasa nada, puedes estar segura que pase lo que pase siempre estamos en la mente de Tou-San, si lo piensas bien el es una clase de Hokage entre las sombras- sonrio

Tienes razón, un kage trabaja para mantener la paz entre aldeas, así que después de lo que dijiste de Tou-San, el es una especie de Kage especial, ¿Crees que algún día volverá? -

Por supuesto que si, no lo dudes-

Arigatou Nii-San, ahora estoy más tranquila-

Siempre estaré para lo que necesites, así tu no me quieras cerca, ese es mi deber como tu hermano mayor- dijo para después golpear la frente de Sarada levemente con sus dedos índice y medio

Sarada sobo su frente y le sonrió a Souta el cual no dudó ni un segundo en devolver la sonrisa.

No importa que es lo que venga los Hermanos Uchiha estarán listos para ello.

Muchas felicidades Sarada, te has vuelto muy fuerte al igual que tu Souta, estoy completamente orgulloso de ustedes- susurro un pelinegro a varios metros de distancia, gracias a una pequeña corriente de aire el cabello que cubría el rostro del hombre se movió dejando a la vista el Rinnegan.


End file.
